Talk:I Found a Digital Camera in the Woods/@comment-24466828-20150920034033/@comment-25477067-20160202164645
For thos of you that cannot see the storyline, the "man" or are bshing the author for not making it "scary" enough, I will try to explain what I think the intent behind this story is. The man goes on a hike into abandoned/restricted territory. He takes the camera to record the events. Pretty straightforward so far. it is all normal pictures up to picture 5. PIcture five, in the right background, you can see a man/thing in the right middle section of the picture. The man doesn't realize that the man/thing was in the picture, he contiues to take pictures of anything he finds interesting, including more forest. He finds a large, lightning struck tree that he finds interesting, and dallys there for a while. In the picture of the upwards shot of the tree, there may POSSIBLY be an owl/thing staring at the man from the bottom middle section of the tree branches. In picture 10, there also may be something like a deer crossing the road almost in dead center of the picture. This could also be a log. Regardless, the man then goes on to find the ruined house/school.He walks up and down the halls and corridors, and nothing I can see is out of the ordinary. The labels at the top of each piture clearly shows that photo 14 is missing. This could be because of forgetfullness on the authors part, or as part of the mystery of the story. As he leaves, in picture 17, the man once again makes an appearance in the middle right of the picture, peeking through one of the ruined windows of the house. There is also a controversial second shae appearing in the off-center left part of the picture, witch looks to be a long-haired woman or mane in a reclining position. hidden between the two windows of that side. The man continues on his path, apparently still unaware. Picture 18 is the man/thing's biggest reveal. He lurches out of the fog looking lile a scarecrow, very clearly visible by the man, probably. He then appears in the next picture as a pair of eyes peeking out from under the rock on the left. Possibly to escape, possibly lost, or maybe trying to find the man/thing, the man climbs the tower shown in the pictures. He continues climbing till the top, where he presumably finds some sort of small room. he takes another picture, Pic 23, downwards, showing a fooggy ground far below. This photo is most likely a red herring, as it is too fog-covered for anything to be visible. However, sharper eyes than mine, or maybe with image-brightening software may be able to pick up another instance of the man. The man then becomes scared, most likely because the man/thing has followed him. He takes two more pictures, one of his hand, in which we confirm that the man is white, and that this takes place in America or Europe, as the writing is in english. It is most likely England because of the heavy fog and the lush forest. The second shows a reflection of the back of the man/thing in the room either above or below him. It is most likely above him because the creature appears to be looking out of the window, searching for him. Also, the shape of the room, or as much as can be gleaned from the reflection matches that of the top floor as shown by the shot of the entire tower. The creature itself appears to share similarities with the Rake, being hairless and pale grey, and holds itself like a simian reminding me of the monster in Knob.exe. The man retreats back down the tower, and the next three pctures are of motion blurred forest as he flees. Picture # 29 is also missing, and this time it appears intentional, as the man has visibly moved from where we last saw him. He is now back on the path. He runs down the path, and the second to lats picture shows an innocuous scene of forest. But, if you look to the right, in the mist you can see what appears to be skull. Then you look closed and the terror's face becoems clearer. The author wanted to create a stalking feeling to the storyline without filling every single pic with a scary image. Obviously any person taking photos isn't going to only take pictures of scary things. There would be blurry photos, photos of nothing, and photos of rocks mixed in with the other images. Since the man doesn't realize till the exit of the school/castle building, the random pictures make sense. The buildup is great as you often strain your eyes to find nothing in the fog, then all of a sudden, your eyes refocus, and you see...IT. TL;DR There is a freaking scary thing is some of the pictures, yo! He made a good move not puting one in every pic,mkay?